


What does it mean

by JJSx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJSx/pseuds/JJSx
Summary: Sebastian knew he’d never be able to understand his boss– Moriarty… Jim.Taking another drag from his cigarette, Sebastian stared at the simple white wall in front of him. Exhaling the grey cloud, he flicked the cigarette out of his opened bedroom window.He knew better than to question his boss’s motives.





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian knew he’d never be able to understand his boss– Moriarty… Jim.  
Taking another drag from his cigarette, Sebastian stared at the simple white wall in front of him. Exhaling the grey cloud, he flicked the cigarette out of his opened bedroom window.  
He knew better than to question his boss’s motives.  
But after finding out Sherlock–bloody– Holmes is still very much alive, he couldn’t believe how insignificant Jim’s brother’s death had been.  
Sebastian gripped the windowsill, bending forward, letting the cold breeze from outside cool him down. He shouldn’t care, shouldn’t feel anything to be precise except that he did.  
He hadn’t known Jims brother; then again it wasn’t as if he could say he really knows his boss. Or maybe he had known his boss’s brother? … It couldn’t have been the first time Jim had used him to impersonate the oh so feared Moriarty.  
Rolling his shoulders and straightening up- he closed the window. He needed a shower. Desperately. Taking his clothes off, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his small bathroom, which was thankfully his own too. Dropping the towel over the sink, he stepped into the shower and closed his eyes. Sebastian leaned his head on the tiled shower wall, enjoying the warm water cascading down his body. He doesn’t know how long he had been standing like that till he heard him. Jim. Well Jim’s footsteps. Those distinct grey leather lace-ups hitting the ground with every step. Gucci. How could he forget those shoes- he’s had to clean them often enough to memorize every single detail.  
He grabbed the shampoo, almost dropping it in his haste to wash his hair. By the time he stepped out of the shower he knew Jim would be in his bedroom.  
He cleared his throat, opened the door to the bedroom and walked in, his towel being the only item covering him. Which wasn’t covering much at all.  
Moriarty didn’t even look up from his mobile, ‘No robe ‘bastian?’  
‘Hadn’t brought it to the bathroom with me.’, Sebastian replied, not moving from his spot.  
Jim put his phone in the pocket of his Westwood suit and turned his focus to Sebastian, his stare unreadable.  
Sebastian had been in that situation far too often to be afraid… Yet he’d never get used to having Jim’s full attention. It was intimidating to say the least.  
‘Anything you need boss?’, Sebastian asked calmly, stepping closer to his bed, where his shirt was lying.  
‘Haven’t I told you…’, Jim began quietly, rising his voice he almost yelled, ’not to draw attention to yourself?!’  
Sebastian felt the water, now cold, drip from his hair down to his back and chest and reached for his shirt, only a meter away from him now, ‘Wh-‘  
‘You know what I’m talking about Mor-an.’, Jim interrupted him. At least he didn’t say Mor-on straight away. Not that pissed after all.  
The last mission. A small increase of work if you’d ask him. The target had been surrounded by more people than anticipated leading to a chaotic massacre when he left the crime scene. More deaths but otherwise no complications. He had gotten all of the witnesses after all.  
‘Everything worked out’, Sebastian stated, putting his shirt on, slightly damp at the edges from pulling it over his still wet hair.  
‘Well that wasn’t really thanks to you, now was it?’, Jim snapped, walking to Sebastian and stopping in front of him.  
Jim had to organize more people working for him to clean up the mess and to hide the bodies than had been first planned. But since when had that ever really mattered.  
Jim grabbed Sebastians shirt, pulling him down a bit so they were face to face, before almost spitting into his face, ‘Ever since Barts, you’ve become sloppy.’  
Sebastian tensed, he didn’t like where this conversation was going. He hadn’t expected his boss to find out about his doubts concerning Jim’s methods and plans. He knew better than to comment so he waited for Jim to say more.  
‘You know why you’re not dead yet?’, Jim whispered quietly.  
Sebastian almost cursed when he felt water drops run down his neck and surely down Jim’s fingers- still gripping the shirt tightly.  
‘Because I’m your best sniper?’, Sebastian asked back without missing a beat.  
Jim smiled, his fingers losing the grip on Sebastian’s shirt, before withdrawing completely. Leaning even closer to Sebastian, Jim chuckled, his breath cold on Sebastian’s wet skin. Sebastian shivered. Jim’s abrupt change of attitude never meant anything good.  
Right then- Jim kneed Sebastian in between his legs. Sebastian gasped in pain, lost his footing and would have fallen on top of Jim, had he not been hit once more- t a fist into his face, making him fall backwards instead– onto the bed.  
His towel had dropped on the floor in the process.  
Jim laughed darkly, ‘Don’t think for once you’re special Sebastian’  
Sebastian curled into himself, not caring about his lower part being on full display, his mind clouded with pain.  
‘Oh please sweetie why so sensitive?’, Jim leered, leaning over him, his knees on the bed, his hand touching Sebastian’s thigh.  
Jim dug his fingernails into Sebastian’s and added, ‘I know you can handle way more than that’  
Sebastian heart pounded faster– caught?  
‘Your skills are handy but easily replaceable’, Jim cooed yet increased the pressure on his thigh- one sharp fingernail drawing blood.  
Jim grabbed Sebastian by his hair, forcing him to face him and added, an ugly smile playing on his lips, ‘I keep you because of your blind obedience. Your crush on me. And you thought I wouldn’t notice’  
Sebastian’s breath stuttered, the cold air making his still body shiver.  
‘Either you focus on your work Moran –.’, Jim whispered, his breath on Sebastian’s lips, pressing Sebastian down with his body, ‘–Or–‘ Jim’s hand let his thigh go and grabbed his ass instead, ‘I’ll find other use for you.’  
Pushing Sebastian away, Jim pushed himself up- standing. Sebastian didn’t dare move in case it would trigger another reaction.  
‘Either way… I’ll have my fun’, Jim winked, letting his gaze linger on Sebastian’s thigh before blowing him a kiss with a dark laugh and walked out of his room.  
...

What had just happened? Was Jim serious? Was this another game?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> careful: strong language. not really. two words. yes those. haha

Sebastian sucked in deep breaths and lay still. He hadn’t noticed he was shaking until now. Looking down at himself he couldn’t help feeling his face heat up. He could see the thin cut on his thigh and bruising, where Jim’s fingers had dug into his skin. He sat up and grabbed his boxer shorts. How could he have shown Jim his weak side, his pitiful attempt to seem unaffected by what he had done to him... For crying out loud- he wasn’t weak.  
Hell if he had wanted he could have killed Jim, he was taller and stronger after all. Not to mention his experience. He could have stopped him easily… but then that would have meant he’d have defied his boss. Resulting in either him or Jim dying because no one can just walk away.  
And no matter how Jim treated him… he knew he had been right. He couldn’t imagine his life without Moriarty. Sebastian had always been different so it didn’t really come as surprise to him that he’d fall for the most dangerous man in England. Nothing had ever been easy for him. It was bad enough that Jim knew about his feelings not that he could have prevented that from happening. You can’t hide anything from Jim.  
Did he do it on purpose? Playing along, making it seem as if he might be interested in him sexually or was it just to mock his feelings?  
Pulling the blanket over himself, Sebastian decided to sleep.  
There was no way for him to figure Jim out and he knew that little bastard would make sure he’d have to get up early. Clapping his hands, the light turned off. One handy little gadget Jim had insisted to install in the whole flat.  
Rolling to the side, he pulled the blanket closer, his hair having not dried yet.  
Feeling sleepy he was about to doze off when his phone beeped.  
He groaned in annoyance. His phone still in the pocket of his pants he had worn before showering. Damn Jim for having distracted him in his daily routine. Otherwise his tinny fancy phone would be lying right next to him on the nightstand.  
He ripped the blanket off of him and clapped, feeling stupid, he could swear Jim would hear it and cackle.  
Walking to his pants, grabbing his phone.. he stared at the received message:

 

//////  
hellooo Tiger. Hope I didn’t wake you ;)  
Tw, 3:30 am, 51.5073° N, 0.1657° W,  
Jk Moron: Hyde Park- u know where.  
FYI: don’t wake me up.  
and u might set an alarm for urself it’s early after all  
Sweet dreams of daffodils dancing in the wind  
Yours not Jim  
//////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it !  
> Would love to hear your opinion.. and if u have some ideas let me know! I'm planning to write more than just a few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe Sebastian shouldn’t have… let all his aggressions out on his target. But he couldn’t help it. He had been mad. Like really mad. He stared down at the corpse.  
One bullet, it would have been easy except he had needed it. Smash at least someone’s head in if he already couldn’t hit Jim. Wiping his bloody hands on his black pants he grinned- this had been fun.  
Jim hadn’t told him to shoot him only that he was supposed to kill him, so in all honesty mission accomplished. Sebastian ignored Jim’s clean-up crew, who glared at him- it wasn’t a big mess- just one corpse after all.  
Lighting a cigarette he rolled his shoulders, time to make his way back to the flat- to his beloved bed.

\--

Stepping into the room, he kicked his boots off, stripped out of his pants and shirt and jumped into his bed with a content sigh, falling asleep soon after.

3 hours later. 7:15am  
what the??? Music???

\------ No matter how hard I try  
\------ You keep pushing me aside  
\------ And I can't break through  
\------ There's no talking to you

He groaned- why now. What a way to wake up. What a bloody song!!!!

\------ It's so sad that you're leaving  
\------ It takes time to believe it  
\------ But after all is said and done  
\------ You're gonna be the lonely one

Sebastian put his pillow over his head, screaming into it in annoyance.

\------ Do you believe in life after love  
\------ I can feel something inside me say  
\------ I really don't think I'm strong enough, no  
\------ Do you believe in life after love  
\------ I can feel something inside me say  
\------ I really don't think you're strong enough

Of course Jim couldn’t stop it. Mocking him yet again. 

\------ What am I supposed to do  
\------ Sit around and wait for you

Is he taking these lyrics seriously? What the hell Sebastian thought- he’s not sitting around for him and well Jim definitely never waits up for him either!!

\------ Well I can't do that

Well neither will Sebastian! He would. Whatever.

\------ And there's no turning back  
\------ I need time to move on  
\------ I need love to feel strong  
\------ Cause I've got time to think it through  
\------ And maybe I'm too good for you

Bloody HA! Yes yes Sebastian got it. Oh so amazing Jim Moriarty is too good for him. Bla bla.  
That’s where the song stopped and Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes when he heard Jim’s shrill laugh. And of course he would stop the song right there.  
Sebastian quickly got up, putting a fresh shirt and pants on- not wanting a repetition of the previous night.  
‘SeeeebaaAAstiaaaaaan’, yelled his boss in his famous singsong voice.  
Getting out of his room and walking towards Jim, who stood in the hallway staring at him.  
‘Yes boss?’, Sebastian asked, his voice still rough from sleep  
‘Awwwh cute ‘Bastian boo. Someone still sweeepy?’, Jim cooed seeing Sebastian walk closer to him.  
‘In fact I am’, Sebastian huffed, crossing his arms, ‘I’m guessing you need my assistance?’  
‘How very insightful Moran.’, his boss drawled.  
Sebastian breathed out, ‘Well?’  
‘Oh wow. Someone’s grown a back bone over night!’, Jim squawked, his eyes glinting with amusement. Little shit.  
‘Hungry. Cook me something. Not too much hun!’, Jim pointed to the kitchen- as if he needed directions!  
Sebastian walked past his boss, noticing Jim's eyes trailing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by:  
> Cher, Believe


End file.
